


I'm Okay

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ending Friendship, Friendship, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: the anxiety has hitThe tears won’t fallBut surprisingly I’m okayMaybe in a month or so the numbness will wear offAnd the tears will flowAnd the photographs will be all what I haveAnd the memories will replay itself on repeat





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a break up with my best friend of three years, and this is the first poem I bet of many that came to mind, I thought I would break down, cry, show some type of emotion, but it hasn't happened. Not yet, anyway.

Strangely I’m okay  
the anxiety has hit  
The tears won’t fall  
But I’m okay  
I’ll miss out on the talks  
The laughter of the jokes  
And the hugs and love from you  
I’ll miss the nightly marathons  
The coloring books  
The random conversations  
And the support you gave me  
But most of all I’ll miss being your friend  
I’ll miss being there for you  
I’ll miss being your support  
I’ll miss being your number one  
I’ll miss the small things  
But surprisingly I’m okay  
Maybe in a month or so the numbness will wear off  
And the tears will flow  
And the photographs will be all what I have  
And the memories will replay itself on repeat  
And maybe I’ll get a message from you or maybe a won’t  
Maybe in a few years we’ll see each other on the street and remember all the good times  
And maybe just maybe one day it will all be just a faded moment of a time and we will move on but for now I’m okay and that’s okay.


End file.
